User talk:The Phoenix Codes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon City Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mirror Dragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daland (Talk) 05:23, 24 September 2012 RE: Only admin's can remove them, and what you mean by these images? Daland (Talk) 06:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Tabber Sure I can make an template for it. I nowtest that players other turn them broken and without knowning add more content into an tab that they want to be. The only question would be to you what content there all need to be listed inside those tabber template. For those leveling I saw there is an formule out there. That would make the information that will need to be add in the parameter will rather be simple. Here's an example how the add could look like: If I can get the AI to work I probaly will can make this even automaticly: Since the AI probaly will not get an fix soon I will keep it with the first one. To get this to work I first need to known the formule and the exeptions. I take an look to the aztec and this I found out that level 1-10 get 6 earning more every level when 11-20 only get 3 earning every level. So it will be rather easy to make an formule for that if all other dragons have thesame system. I the problem start with dragon like armadillo. I saw his formule is more advanced than dragon like the aztec: *Lv 1-10 = +9 earning *Lv 11-20 = Switch formule system: +4 and +5 It's possible the formule are related to the rare of class of the dragon. I will look further into it. --Jens Ingels (talk) 15:11, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Formule I figure out the formule already yesterday in my sandbox. They simply have add an increase formule. Classes: *'Class A++:' 1-10=12 | 11-20=6 *'Class A:' 1-10=10 | 11-20=5 *'Class A-:' 1-10=9 | 11-20=4/5 *'Class B-:' 1-10=7 | 11-20=3/4 *'Class C:' 1-10=6 | 11-20=3 The earning system looks verry easy so you can see. The add-in code will probaly be this now: I will now check the hp if the add-in code have to be changed. Any suggestions for other tags that are more clear than EarnB and HpB. --Jens Ingels (talk) 16:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Template The template isn't finished yet. I finaly figured out why the formule didn't work. It seems the tabber function doesn't support it. I now hope I can serround the error by adding an sub template. For the tag names. I currently took EarnB and HpB because those tags are shorter. I always try to code them so short as possible. Lay-out edit sided I also think this tag will be test for adding information. I found alternative names: *increase: EarnI, HpI *raise: EarnR, HpR What do you think?--Jens Ingels (talk) 14:56, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Level Template Finished I finished the template. Normaly everything will work now inside it. I however might update an fell things like provide that cells with navigation tabs. For example: Lv/5 I currently have no place for this since the tabber extension currently doesn't support an auto-switch when pressing Lv/20 for example. Maybe an small js update might be able to fix that. For the template here's an example from an cameleon page: Add-in code: Info: *"Dragons" (Load dragon content; less loadspace and provide the option to use this template for other things like items etc...) *Earn= Earning Rate for level 1 *EarnB= Base increase value between two level. Please note to take an value between lv 1 and 10. *Hp= Hp for level 1 *HpB= Base increase value between two level. Other: *There are probaly an possiblity to remove HpB from the template. There also seems to be an structure in the starter value of the Hp. I didn't add this in the formule because they might release dragons in the futher that doens't suport that value. That's why I didn't check if this value change. Minus from this template: *An minus effect will be that this system can be vandalist more easy than before without. That's why I probaly will link it to the AI if I ever figure out how I can extentend his limitations. Other notes: *I don't have time anymore to provide the template with documentation. I will probaly do it when I have more time. Think the information about is currently good for now. --Jens Ingels (talk) 18:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Can you check if the rank from the dragons effect the earning and the stats? Else I add some now for fit.Jens Ingels (talk) 05:14, October 4, 2012 (UTC)